Meeting the Family
by Maplepaw
Summary: PruCan // Prussia and Canada have been together a while but one day Matt's family walks in on them. How do they react? Warning; This includes Russian parties, attack birds and a curious Sealand.
1. Matthew's Family

I don't own Hetalia and all that stuff. If I did there would be a lot of PruCan O.o

Also, I might do a little bonus chapter thingy of Sealand going home to Sweden and Finland and asking about what Matt and Gil were doing.

* * *

Gilbert leaned in closer towards the smaller Canadian and flicked his tongue out to taste a bit of maple syrup that remained on Matthew's face. "Mmm… you taste good Matt." The blonde man flushed brightly as he felt the albino's arms wrap around his waist.

The Prussian chuckled, finding it cute that after a whole year of dating Matthew would still blush at every little thing he did. "Y-you want more?" The Canadian asked his lover. Matthew's slim frame pulled closer to Gilbert and he wound his fingers into the others hair.

"Yes please birdie." Gilbert purred and closed to distance between their lips. The taste of the maple-covered breakfast they had shared was evident in both their mouths and neither could get enough. Both also knew where this would obviously lead them and luckily they didn't have any plans for the next few hours.

Matthew moaned and Gilbert started unbuttoning his own pajama top, then Matthew's. The blonde shivered as the Prussian started kissing lower and soon arrived at two tender pink nipples.

The smaller of the two was now backed up against the table that had been recently cleared of dishes. Gilbert smirked against Matthew's skin and was about to lift the blonde up onto the table when a loud crashed could be heard.

"Hey Matt!! Your favoritest twin brother ever is here!!"

"Bloody git, I told you to knock!"

"Ah but mon cher, I'm sure he was just impatient to see petit Matthieu!"

A multitude of sighs could be heard as well, belonging to the other children of England and France.

Both men in the kitchen froze and stared at each other with wild eyes. Not half a second later Alfred was in the kitchen, having followed the scent of maple, as were Arthur and Francis with Australia, Hong Kong, Sealand and Seychelles.

No one dared to move a muscled until Matthew whispered to the man over him, "I suggest you run while they're still in shock."

Gilbert wasted no time in heading the Canadians advice. He grabbed his pajama top, kissed Matthew on the forehead and was off, shouting behind him, "See ya later Matt!!"

The Canadian sighed and quickly wished he could have run as well. His 'parents' and Alfred where beginning to recover. The others had never really been to shocked seeing as they weren't that close with their brother anymore, although Peter was scarred for life.

"So this is a surprise…" Canada said while his close relatives gave off menacing waves of sheer fury. "You want pancakes?"

Then America exploded.

"MATTIE WHAT THE F&# IS THAT CREEP DOING?!?! RAPING YOU?!?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!"

Arthur gritted his teeth, trying to remain a gentleman in front of his family, but the hickeys along Canada's neck where almost too much for him to handle. His innocent little Matthew being sexual active?! Unbelievable.

"If that kraut thinks he's going to get away with this, he's got another thing coming!!" Arthur's fists were balled at his side. "The dark arts are on my side!"

France was having an inner battle with himself. Amour was, of course, the most sacred of things… but with Gilbert? Would he not be too brash for the delicate boy? France shook his head of inappropriate images and glared at Matthew.

"Are you dating Prussia, Matthieu, or did he come to seize you're vital regions?!" France decided on shouting. He had to shout something after all.

"Wh-why don't w-we all si-sit down and talk ab-about this calmly. Like adults?" Canada suggested. America was throwing a tantrum and being held back by Australia. Arthur was looking up dark and powerful magical spells with a deep scowl on his face. Both looked up at Matthew and nodded but still very pissed off.

When everyone was seated in the living room, minus Sealand, Hong Kong, Australia and Seychelles who didn't really care, Matthew nervously tried to explain.

"Umm… Well… You see, I've kinda been d-dating Prussia for about a year n-now and I was going to tell you all… At some point… I j-just hadn't de-decided when." The nervous blonde stuttered.

France, being the lover of amour that he was, nodded happily. "Well, as long as you're happy Canada." He smiled and glanced at the clock. "Speaking of amour, I must go. Au revoir mes ami!" Francis waved and went to partake in an activity probably involving Monaco and a game of strip poker. That left Canada alone with Alfred and Arthur.

The two nations seated on the couch were furious and started shouting incomprehensibly. Matthew sighed and sank back down onto the couch. This was why he hadn't told them.

"HAS HE SEIZED YOUR VITAL REGIONS?!?!" Alfred boomed. Matthew blushed and nodded his head. "Of course Al…"

His brother and father-figure tensed. "I'm gonna whop his ass so hard he won't have anything left of those five meters," growled America darkly before he stormed out the door. Arthur followed suite, unsure of what to say but very sure of what he was going to do to the evil cradle robbing Prussian.

Matthew sighed and hoped they couldn't find his precious albino. He rather enjoyed his boyfriend's five meters.

But not even a minute had passed before Prussia reappeared. "It took the awesome me a little bit to get off your roof but it was definitely worth it. I think those bastards are heading to bruders house." Gilbert smirked and Matthew cuddled into his chest.

"I think that went better than I expected."


	2. Gilbert's Family

I don't own Hetalia...

* * *

Prussia hummed happily and hugged the strawberry blonde next to him closer. The smell of maple in his hair was so sweet and his body was warm and soft. Usually the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia wouldn't be one to cuddle but the Canadian made him feel different. He was just too cute to resist.

After yesterdays incident with Matthews entire family walking in on them it was nice to just relax. Little did he know that in about five seconds it would be his families turn.

-x-

While everyone had been busy staring at the scene in the kitchen, Hong Kong took his camera from his pocket and began snapping pictures of the couple with ninja-like stealth. Japan had bought him the camera for his birthday last year and told him to share any pictures of interest with him. This was definitely of interest.

Afterwards, when Hong Kong was at home, he uploaded the pictures onto his computer and sent them to Japan.

Poor Kiku had a nosebleed upon opening the file from Hong Kong and got blood all over his latest manga strip. 'Screw this manga,' he thought, 'I have a new inspiration.'

But before starting the new manga that was sure to be a hit with the yaoi fans of the world he knew that Elizabeta would literally kill him if he didn't send her the pictures. Quickly the Japanese man saved the photos and sent them to the yaoi crazed country.

Seconds later Austria, Germany, both Italys and Spain thought they had gone deaf. The squealing noises had erupted spontaneously from Elizabeta when she answered her e-mail via her phone.

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!!!!" was all that could be heard for a good few minutes. When the offending noises died down Ludwig was happy to answer the door, not expecting an angry American and Briton. Too matters worse Hungary was now fainted from blood loss and everyone was afraid to touch her phone. She would tell them when she woke up.

-x-

Back in the present time, Gilbert and Matthew were snuggled sleepily on the couch after some intimate activities with a blanket covering them. A sudden explosion of Gilbert relatives through the door was not expected.

"OMIGOSH!!! Where are they?!?"

"Eliza you could have just knocked… or used the key under the mat. Now we have to pay for the repairs."

"Ve, America was so nice to give us directions to… Doitsu, where are we?"

"Somewhere north of America I think."

Prussia groaned and turned his head towards the noise. Really? Again? At least this time he wouldn't have to fear for his life.

His lover opened his big violet-blue eyes that where fuzzy with sleep. "What's going on Gil? Is my family back?" he asked innocently.

"Nope," sighed Gilbert, "My family this time. Don't worry, they probably won't kill us. But Eliza will take pictures."

At the mention of pictures Matthew hid his face in Gilberts chest. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!!" squealed the Hungarian woman's voice. "I found them!! So cuuuute!! Rody honey, come see!!" Camera flashes started going off and Canada squeaked shyly in protest, cuddling closer to his lover. "Why so moe?" Hungary cooed.

"Eliza stop it!" growled Gilbert, "Can't you see he's shy? Go take pictures of Francis if you want gay porn!" The albino thought of getting up and punching the woman but that would mean leaving Matt. He had a feeling getting the Canadian to let go of him right now was easier said than done.

Hungary sighed. "Fine, but only because he's so cute! How did you get such an angel Gilbert? Blackmail?" She crossed her arms across her chest looking skeptical.

"Hey, I'm just awesome! Matt loves the awesome me." Gilbert protested. Canada nodded a little, shyly peeking up from the albinos arms wrapped around him protectively.

This display of cuteness sent Hungary on another round of squealing. No one seemed to notice that Roderich and Ludwig were looking at Prussia disapprovingly or that Feliciano was making pasta in Canada's kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before Prussia?" asked Austria. "It might have saved my eardrums if you had."

"And our house too, bruder!" exclaimed Germany, "America and England came in and destroyed our house looking for you." His brows furrowed and he remembered that they had found some of his more… personal belongings.

"Ah, calm down you stick-in-the-muds." Prussia replied calmly, "I was gonna tell you eventually. And as for the house, make those losers pay for it if they destroyed it."

"Can I cuddle him?!" Hugary asked, eyeing Canada who retreated quickly back into Prussias arms.

"Nope, he's mine." Gilbert declared. "Now get out."

"What about his curl? Can I touch it?"

"No!"

Elizabeta hung her head in disappointment. "Fine, but I'll be back! Come on Rody" she practically sang. "Remember to invite him over soon. I want to get better acquainted with… umm… cuter America?"

"His name's Canada bitch!" Gilbert shouted after the couple.

Germany face-palmed. "Well East, it's not our fault you decided to get into a relationship with a nation no one knows."

Canada's brows furrowed and he decided to speak up and defend himself. "Hey! I managed pretty well against you in both World Wars."

"Right," Germany said, not knowing how to react. "I guess we'll go then…" Ludwig collected Italy who had finished his pasta and left.

"We don't have any more family, do we?" asked Gilbert.

"I hope not," answered Matthew. The country snuggled back into place beside his loved one and they both drifted back into a comfortable silence.


	3. Party with Spain

O.o I never expected people to actually review or anything... I was going to leave it with just two chapters but I guess there should be another (:

By the way, sorry I couldn't think of any comebacks for Germany in the second chapter. The school took my history text and I couldn't remember the battle where Germany pwned Canada... Oh well.

I don't own Hetalia. Otherwise, I would be as awesome as Prussia.

* * *

"Thank you so much for bringing Peter home," said Finland very sweetly. "Where is Arthur again? He was supposed to drop him off."

Seychelles looked away. "Umm… I don't exactly know. Probably out killing Prussia." The island nation smiled. "Well, I better get going. Poor Monaco is all alone with France. I'll see you soon!"

Finland stood a little shocked in the doorway. Why would Britain want to kill Prussia? He wasn't a country so it couldn't be anything political…

"H'w w's y'ur f'm'ly vis't, P'ter?" asked Sweden as both the young principality and his wife strolled into the kitchen.

"It was really fun!" exclaimed Sealand, "But then we got to Canada and him and Prussia where doing some funny things. Seychelles covered my eyes really fast so I couldn't see that much. Then she brought me home after jerk-Britain and the rest started shouting."

Sweden nodded his head, not making much sense out of what had been said. Who was Canada? Something told him that it had to do with hockey. Maybe he had put an Ikea there.

"Oh!" the young nation-wannabe added, "Su-papa, Fin-mama, what were Canada and Prussia doing all shirtless and stuff in their kitchen? Matt's face was super red!"

Finland now knew why Britain was trying to kill Prussia. He opened his mouth to let out a reply but was cut off by a loud siren-like noise. It obviously came from quite a distance but the volume of it carried across Europe.

"W's th't H'ng'ry?" Sweden asked after the noise died down. It sounded an awful lot like the Hungarian woman, except very high-pitched.

"I… don't know…" Both adult Nordics hoped nothing terrible had happened to the brunette nation. "Okay Peter, go up to bed, you've had a long day."

"But you never told me about Prussia and Canada!"

"You don't need to know."

-x-

"Ve~ Romano! I'm home!" cried the northern part of Italy.

"Good!" The other portion shouted back, "You finally got rid of that potato bastard!" Veneciano pouted at the mean words his brother directed at Ludwig.

"Doitsu is my best friend~! He lets me eat pasta. Once he tried to cook pasta, it was really gross… I think he put wurst in it. Pasta should not have wurst in the sauce~!" said North Italy. He would have gone into further detail on what should and shouldn't be in pasta but his brother interrupted.

"Damn right it shouldn't! Pasta sauce should have tomatoes in it! By the way, where were you? Not that I care," his brother asked.

"Umm…. ve~ I'm not sure. I think it was north of America. Prussia was there too! America's brother and Prussia are dating. We should have a party!!" The more pleasant of the brothers threw his hands up and began cheering. "Party for Prussia~!"

"Party for Prussia?" Spain asked, skipping down the stairs towards them. "We're having a party for Prussia? I can't wait! There should be tomatoes!"

"There will be tomatoes, idiot!" Romano snapped at his boyfriend, happy to show he knew more about the subject than the air-headed Spaniard. "It's in North America! The more north part."

"Greenland?"

"No! America's brother's house!"

"Oooh, Cana… umm… Canatalope?" Antonio wasn't sure if that was the right name but it seemed close enough. "Ok, let's go Lovi!"

The group quickly filed out the doorway and headed back to Canada's place. Where ever that is.

-x-

Canada giggled as Prussia placed sweet little kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks and just about everywhere.

Gilbert smiled, "I love it when you laugh," he told his little Canadian.

"I love it when you make me laugh," Matthew replied. The albino sighed and hugged Matthew tighter. No more interruptions from their stupid families. Not unless Germania came back to life…

"Party time!!" called a much too familiar Spanish voice as the poor, abused door was torn open once again. They really needed a new door. With a lot of locks. And attack dogs! No wait, make that attack birds. Yes, birds are much more awesome.

"The older potato bastard better appreciate this party. I don't hold things like this for just anyone," growled the elder of the Italian brothers.

"Ve~! Romano you should be happy. Like pasta~!" Feliciano sang. Spanish music flooded from the boom box Romano had carried to Canada and Spain handed tomatoes to the not-so-happy-at-the-moment-couple.

"… Spain," Prussia growled, "Why are you here?!"

"I'm throwing a party for you and your cute, tomato faced boyfriend!" Spain cheered. Feliciano cheered in the background. "Ve~ party!! Ve~ party!!"

"Umm… guys? Could you maybe host a party another time? And tell us first next time?" Canada practically whispered.

"Ya! Go away and tell us when the party is next time!" Gilbert reiterated at an audible level.

"No party?" Spain cried.

"No party." Prussia confirmed.

With that, the uninvited Europeans left, some happier to leave than others.

"Ve~ what do we do with all the party supplies?" Italy wondered.

"Maybe Russia wants to party!" Spain suggested. "People don't throw him many parties. I wonder why…? Party for Russia!"

"Ve~ party! Ve~ party!"

"Oh mofia, kill me now."


	4. Party with Russia

I actually couldn't think up much for a party at Russia's without getting Italy severely injured... Sorry but I don't want to hurt Italy. He's too cute 3 And Doitsu would be angry with me. So be content with thoughts of Russia nursing Iceland back to health! ... I wonder how that's working out.

I don't own Hetalia. Unless I'm a Japanese man in disguise. With a lot of historical knowledge. I did surprisingly horrible in history for a hetalia fan.

* * *

A small, shivering Baltic nation approached the large man in the scarf. "Umm… R-Russia." he stuttered. "You… Y-you have some vi-visi-sitor. Th-they want t-to throw you a p-party…" Latvia wasn't very sure why some one would want to throw Ivan a party but the loud guests downstairs had said something about Prussia and … what's-his-name being busy at the moment.

Ivan's child-like face brightened. "A party for me?" he asked, "Has the world decided to become one?"

Latvia was scared to reply. He could already hear the 'kol kol kol's. "I-I umm… yo-you sh-should go s-s-s-see…?"

"Da, good idea Latvia." Russia smiled and proceeded to skip(?) downstairs to the family room in which Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino awaited him.

An eruption of cheers were emitted when Russia entered the room. "Party for Russia!! Party for Russia!!" Spain and North Italy shouted. Romano joined in half-heartedly and from a distance away from the grinning Russia,

"You wish to become one, da?" Russia asked, excitedly. Oh, this would be so fun! Now where was his pipe?

"Ve… Sorry Russia but Belarus made us promise not to become one with you when we came within 15 kilometers of your land… Unless she marries you first. Belarus says that would make her very happy~"

Russia shuddered. His little sister had ruined all his fun! But he might still be able to use the pipe. The more Ivan thought about it the wider his smile grew. "Kol kol kol kol!"

"Lovi, I'm scared!" whined Spain. Now the three knew why no one threw Russia parties.

Just as Russia had managed to locate his pipe, a scratching noise came from behind his front door, which was obviously stronger than Prussia and Canada's door. "Brotheeer!!" came an ominous murmuring. "We're here for the party! It must be our pre-marriage party."

Another voice came threw the door along with a strange 'boing' sound. "Yes brother, we're very excited for the party!" A 'boing' was heard as Ukraine moved. "Oh, a text from Hungary…"

Lithuania opened the door to allow the sisters inside. "Hello brother!" Belarus immediately drew closer to Russia with a knife in hand in case anyone dared move towards her precious brother.

"Katyusha ((that's her human name, right?))" Estonia enquired politely, "Your face is very red. Is something wrong?"

"Oh… umm… I…" the bodacious woman looked for the right words to speak. It wasn't everyday the Hungary sent her such explicit pictures through text. "Umm… Hungary sent me a text message. It… it would seem Canada and Prussia are… becoming one?"

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol…"

"Does this make you unhappy brother? I will go fix the problem as a wedding present." Belarus looked quite deranged, holding the knife with the point upright, ready to slash anyone and anything that displeased her brother.

Russia would have answered until he realized that with all this partying he had forgotten about Iceland. He had been nursing the sick nation back to health. Or at least his version of nursing some one back to health. "I must check on Icealnd. Carry on with the party. We will become one later, da?"

Latvia felt sympathy for the unfortunate Nordic nation, although whenever he talked to the Icelandic man he assured Latvia that Russia was enjoyable. That just made the small nation shiver more.

Belarus looked ready to go kill Iceland but Ukraine distracted her. "Sister, why don't we go congratulate Canada on his relationship with Prussia?" The blonde asked. "That means another two nations that won't marry brother." Katyusha smiled, knowing her sister's weakness.

Natalia's face broke into a some-what-smile. Not really a smile, but not a blank look. It translated as Belarus being happy. "Yes. We must assume that they have a very, very long relationship… They must never part from each other. Otherwise I might be tempted to cut them both…"

-x-

Canada and Prussia were cuddled on their couch, watching some video about Japan's newest up and coming manga. For some reason the characters looked oddly like them when they had been walked in on for the first time…

'Probably Hong Kong,' Matthew thought darkly, 'He's always been sneaky. And he lives close enough to Japan. It's probably that camera he got for his birthday…'

This time, the door didn't even burst open. Instead, it fell to the ground when Belarus and Ukraine came within a meter of it. It was as if the poor door was saying "Please! Not again!! I don't want to be punched/hit with a frying pan/pelted with tomatoes again!!"

"Comrade-Matvey…?" Ukraine called, her chest making their customary 'boing, boing' sounds. "Your door… it fell."

Matthew and Prussia turned their head tiredly. "Yes, it's been doing that a lot lately."

Ukraine started to speak. "Well we just came to say that we're glad you've got together and we hope that you-"

"Get married!! Married, married, married… Far away from my brother…" Natalia interrupted. Her knife scraped against the wall, peeling away the cream coloured paint.

"Hey Belarus!!" snapped Prussia, "You're ruining Matt's awesome paint job! … Shouldn't you be stalking Russia or something anyways?"

Natalia pouted and she ripped the knife from the wall with ease. Matthew 'eeped'. He was very scared of the long-haired woman coming towards them. Said woman replied sadly, "Brother is focusing his attention the party and on Iceland right now… Not to worry. When he is done healing him I shall-"

"Ah! Sister! Why don't we go now?" Ukraine almost shouted.

"I was getting to the good part…" Images of the Nordic's intestines draped around her room and his lungs on the self above her desk filled her mind. The Belarussian woman smiled gleefully. "Perhaps we should go… I have much to do…" His nervous system would make a nice scarf.

The two women left, although the front entrance still remained open.

"We're getting a new door tomorrow." Prussia decided aloud.

-x-

"Ve, we should smash the piñata now!" Italy smiled and cheered. All the nations were now wearing pointed party hats and decorations were sprawled every where. "Latvia! You should do it! Latvian spirit!!" Spain cheered as well while cuddling Romano on Russia's couch. "Go Latvia!! Use your inner strength!!"

The shaky, now blond-folded, nation stepped towards the piñata with the baseball bat in hand. "O-okay…" Latvia swung the bat up and smashed it down upon the bright, sunflower shaped piñata. Candy flew in all directions over the Baltics, Italians and Spain.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!!" shouted Spain and Italy, both jumping up with joy. "Parties are so much fun!! Good job Latvia! So strong, ve~" cried Italy. "Let's collect candy!!"

The nations all dove to the floor, collecting their favourite candies. "Starbursts!!" "Skittles!!" "KitKats!" where all shouts that could be heard for the next few minutes.

"We're home!" called Ukraine. "Matvey and Prussia are doing well. Though their house has probably seen better days…"

"I must now find Iceland…"


	5. The New Door

If I owned Hetalia would I be writing fanfiction for it? Nope. Therefor, I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Early that morning Canada had called Sweden too ask him about a new, stronger door for the front entrance. He hadn't known if Ikea made doors but they seemed to make everything so he had just assumed that they would have something. It was getting sort of cold in the house with the front door not being able to stand upright anymore.

Gilbert had gone out to get the door Berwald had recommended (apparently it had lasted a minute and 12 seconds against Russia when he had come to fetch Iceland!) and come back announcing that Ikea sold frozen yoghurt. Who would have guessed? Prussia got strawberry for them both which they ate in the kitchen while figuring out the instructions.

Once the door's instructions had been figured out Matthew and Gilbert got to work. The door appeared to be regular pine but was actually enforced with steel on the inside and extremely thick. This would be sure to keep out any uninvited visitors.

Installing the door taken up the rest of the morning and a good chunk of the afternoon. Afterwards Prussia had insisted going to look for attack birds that could be unleashed if the unwelcomed guests wouldn't go away or made it past the door. Canada sighed but finally agreed after much pestering.

The 'attack birds' turned out to be just a lot of Gilbird-look-alikes that would be kept near the front door. Matthew didn't think they would make all that great attack birds but Gilbert had declared that they were so awesome, they could fend off anything.

"MAAAAAAAAATTIIIIIE!!!" a certain American called from behind the new front door. The couple inside could hear the pounding of Alfred's fists against the door as he tried to break it down.

"Haha!" Gilbert cried in victory, "Success! … May I release the birds?" The albino cackled maniacally while rubbing his hands together, edging closer to the button that would release the 'attack birds'.

Matthew sighed. "Fine… Release the birds."

Prussia slammed his hand upon the button with a giant grin on his face.

"H-he-hey!! Mattie?!?! Wh-what are those? Mattie?? MATTIE!! Heeeelp!! Help meee!!"

Inside the house Prussia and Canada clutched their sides and laughed so hard they could barely breathe. The window offered a perfect view of America being chased by the little Gilbirds back across the border.


End file.
